New sensor platforms under development, such as high altitude, long endurance UAV's and low cost small satellites require electro-optical (EO) imaging sensors with low mass and power requirements and have constrained volume requirements. Conventional EO imaging sensors cannot meet these constraints without severely limiting their capability. Space situational awareness missions are seeking more affordable EO sensor systems that can meet wide angle search requirements. More affordable means reduced mass, volume and power while still achieving moderate to large apertures. The segmented planar imaging detector for electro-optical reconnaissance (SPIDER) concept can achieve the performance capability needed by these missions in a radically compressed and low mass and/or power package. The SPIDER concept satisfies these needs but its limited field-of-view or image size needs improvement.